True Feelings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story written by guestsurprise, who owns Shayira, Cassie, and Gena. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her.**

* * *

**True Feelings**

"Alright! Everyone needs to come clean! Shayira you like Heatblast! Cassie you like Blitzwolfer!" Gena said proudly. "All of you need to admit it! You all have been hiding it for months! Me and Rachel have seen it!"

"She's right! Both of you need to stop being afraid and let the guys know that you all really do like them!" Rachel smiled. Little did they know, Heatblast and Blitzwolfer were listening outside the room. They came walking in and each of them stepped in front of the ladies.

"Shayira. May I talk to you alone?" Heatblast asked. She smiled and went with him.

"Please come with me Cassie. We need to talk." Blitzwolfer smiled with a swish of his tail. He rubbed it gently under her chin making her giggle. She followed him outside.

Gena and Rachel laughed at how the fellas overheard them and knew that some new additions to the mansion may soon be coming. Meantime, Shayira and Heatblast were talking.  
"So…I have been watching you for a while. I know we are just friends, but I really like you Shayira. I was wondering. Would you marry me?" Heatblast smiled as he pulled out a beautiful gold ring with orange and red stones in it. Shayira smiled in glee and jumped on Heatblast's neck. She was truly in love with him.

"YES YES YES OF COURSE YES!" She smiled as she kissed him repeatedly. Heatblast grabbed her and kissed his girl deeply. He was truly in love. Little did they know, Gena and Four Arms were watching from around the corner. They gave each other a high five, happy Shayira and Heatblast were together.

* * *

Outside in the tall grass, Cassie and Blitzwolfer were talking. Cassie had always had a crush on him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. She started blushing as he started stretching in front of her.

"Cassie would you please rub my back?" He smiled. She smiled and started rubbing his back. He then turned and had her to look at him.

"Cassie. I know that rumors of you liking me have been going around. I just want to set something straight." He said, almost in a whisper. Cassie quickly looked away, fearing that he would tell her to leave him alone. She turned her back and tried to look the other way, but he pushed the back of her shirt up with his nose and started gently licking her waist. "Hey! Don't turn away. You didn't let me finish. Sweetpaws, listen to me." He chuckled as he kept licking her. She laughed and tried to push him away. She then grabbed his muzzle forcing his mouth closed.

"MMMMM!" He mumbled as he felt her hands close around his mouth. He then pulled her to him and pinned her under his weight. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm not letting your mouth go!" Cassie laughed. He cocked and eyebrow and starting shaking his head trying to get her to let him go. He then narrowed his eyes and then started tickling her with his claws. She laughed and squirmed and she finally lost her grip.

"Now will you listen to me." He whispered in her ear. "What I was trying to say is…I like you too, Sweetpaws." Cassie then looked up at him shocked! Now that she was a bit older, she could be in a relationship.

"I know that you are not comfortable enough to date me yet and I want you to get a little further in school before we get too serious. But I still consider you my girl." He smiled. Cassie smiled and jumped on his neck.

"I like you too Blitzwolfer. Yes, I'm your girl and you're my guy or alien!" She smiled. He then gently licked her neck. Little did they know, Rachel saw them from the window and she called Gena over and they both chuckled at the cute sight. They knew that Blitzwolfer would not move too fast for Cassie, but love was in their future.

Four Arms came to see what was happening when he saw Shayira and Heatblast.

"Four Arms, you have already met Shayira. She has agreed to marry me." Heatblast smiled.

"HA! I knew you two would get together ya candlestick!" He laughed as he gave Heatblast a noogie. They started rough housing a bit before Cassie and Blitzwolfer walked in. They were both blushing and giving each other flirty looks. Everyone laughed and smiled at how big the family was growing.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: YAYAYAYAY! Shayira and Heatblast are now engaged and Cassie and Blitzwolfer are together too (even though Cassie and Blitzwolfer aren't engaged yet; they are still considered a mini couple).**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
